This Pain
by happy-camper
Summary: Sequel to 'Following'.Chapter 5 This story is still alive!
1. Chapter One

This is the sequel to my short story 'Following'. I suggest you read that first (Don't worry it's only short!)

Apologies for the shortness of this first chapter (It's just how it flowed okay?) The next chapter will be longer and hopefully posted in the next few days.

* * *

**This Pain**

By Happy Camper

_Chapter One_

He recalled the sound of a gun-shot, the thump of something hitting the floor. His consciousness swam to the surface, disorientated. Footsteps, a movement by his head, the prick of a needle and darkness claimed him once more.

* * *

Broots sat staring at the monitor, thoughtfully looking at the list on screen. He twisted his neck uncomfortably. He had been working on a new lead on Jarod. Unfortunately there had been no luck and considering how long it had been since he had managed to track down _something_ it was starting to worry Broots that Miss Parker might do something horrible to him.

Jarod's absence was not so unusual for him. He often disappeared completely. Miss Parker wasn't sure whether to see it as a blessing or as a curse. However either way, she always seemed annoyed with Broots' lack of success.

Realising that his precious lead was absolutely useless, Broots decided to get a cup of coffee before starting a new search.

* * *

The sim lab was silent. Sydney stood over a desk, sorting his notes from today's session. Jarod hadn't called. Though Jarod's calls were far from reliable, Sydney still knew that it had been longer than usual between calls.

His mind wandered to Jarod's last call. He had seemed agitated. Instead of analysing Jarod's words and tone of voice as he often did, Sydney had found himself forgetting the psychology of it and simply listening and expressing concern for him. Part of him was preventing his analysing the conversation because he knew he probably wouldn't like what it meant.

Straightening the pages carefully and closing over the folder, Sydney cast his gaze around the deserted sim lab before slowly walking toward the shadowed door.

* * *

Jarod slowly stirred. His head moved to the side as he woke, eyelids fluttering. A dry throaty noise emanated from his mouth as he exhaled. He forced his eyes open. Then closed them once more against the harsh brightness of artificial lighting.

Pausing a moment to let his thoughts come together, Jarod pulled himself up to prop his upper body on his elbows. He found himself in a plain white room. Light shone down from above, illuminating ever corner of the small room. No windows. One door. Pulling himself up, Jarod stretched. His clothes had been changed. He wore a white hospital gown.

Slowing his breathing, Jarod gritted his teeth. He was back. Though something definitely didn't seem right. This room was very different to the usual Centre accommodations. It was bright and clean, warm too. However, a quick glance upwards showed the same high regard for surveillance as in the Centre.

Jarod walked to the door, and ran his hand along its painted metal surface. No handle, keyhole or peephole of any kind. A dull pain in his arm revealed a dark bruise surrounding a puncture mark.

Deciding that he should remain calm and wait to meet whoever had imprisoned him Jarod sank to the floor. Swallowing his fear and apprehension, he waited, for what he did not know.

To be continued...

* * *

Once again...sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

Please review! (It may speed up my writing)


	2. Chapter Two

The Pretender and characters don't belong to me so I'm not making any money out of this.

I would just like to start off by apologising for the huge delay on this chapter. I am very very sorry. I can tell you that I would not delay with this chapter if it had not been a very important reason...which it was.

**This Pain**

by Happy Camper

_Chapter Two_

Lyle marched purposefully down the corridor towards the chairman's office. He was annoyed to be called from his work at such short notice. He had been working on a project on one of the sub levels. He straightened his tie as he walked, smoothing the expensive silk and straightening his cuffs. He self-consciously tugged on the edge of his leather glove.

Lyle smiled at an attractive young woman working at one of the reception areas. She looked back, unsure. He smirked to himself as he continued on his way, his reputation had preceded him. He approached the door to Mr. Parker's office and pushed in without a thought. He had caught him on a phone call.

Settling himself into the chair facing the chairman, Lyle placed his hands together and gazed neutrally at the half frown forming on Mr. Parker's face.

"Tell him to call me back, I'm busy", Mr Parker snapped into the phone and slammed it down.

"Well", began Lyle, "You wanted to see me?"

"I have something I need you to do. It's about Jarod."

* * *

"Jarod, Jarod, Jarod"

Broots sat at his computer muttering the name under his breath. His hand tightened slightly around the can in his hand, slightly denting the metal. His fingers tapped on the desk as his eyes skimmed over the information on screen.

"Where are you?" he sighed, scrolling down further. It had been a long time...too long. Jarod had officially disappeared. Which, for Broots at least, meant a lot of extra work trying to find him.

Broots took a sip from the can of fizzy, sickly sweet liquid in his hand and continued reading through. Nothing. _This is getting ridiculous_, he thought angrily. At least Miss Parker had cut down on her "come-and-complain-to-Broots-and-insult-him-to-his-face" visits.

"If I don't get a lead soon, she'll kill me," he said aloud.

"If you're referring to me, then you're right." _Damn_, he thought, I didn't hear her come in.

* * *

The doctors worked around their unconscious patient. One took a sample of the man's blood, while another listened to his heart rate. A man in a white coat and glasses with a beard stood in the corner observing the task at hand.

"Your drugs are interfering with my readings", one of the doctors grumbled.

"Well, it was the only way to make him co-operate." snapped the bearded man, "Hurry up, you only have another five minutes."

The doctor shook his head and returned to writing down the readings into his chart.

As the group of people finished up the medical, the bearded man smiled to himself. _Finally_, he thought with satisfaction, _my own pretender._

They finished their work and carefully unlocked the wheels on the bed to return him to his room. The bearded man moved to walk at Jarod's head, walking steadily alongside. They passed through several coded locked doors on their way to the row of identical rooms.

He watched them lift Jarod's body from the bed and arrange him carefully on the floor. They filed out one by one, leaving their leader behind. Removing his glasses, the bearded man crouched down and checked the precious pretender's pulse. He smiled and left as Jarod began to come around.

* * *

"Sydney, this is getting ridiculous!" snapped Miss Parker angrily. "Broots hasn't found anything in well over a month now!"

"Well, Jarod has disappeared before." Sydney reasoned. Seated at his desk, Sydney watched as Miss Parker paced up and down the length of the room. Though Jarod had indeed disappeared before, Sydney could not help but agree with Miss Parker's feelings of frustration, but for an entirely different reason. Jarod hadn't called in over a month. Even when he had fallen off their radar before, Jarod had called Sydney with news or questions. This was different.

Finally, Miss Parker sat down.

"And that's not all Sydney!" she said with a frown, "when I got caught in the elevator with Lyle today he asked me about the search for Jarod, and then he acted like he knew something!"

Sydney sat up at this.

"Now Miss Parker...perhaps your feelings of frustration are causing you to think that..."

"Don't do it Freud! Don't start analysing me! I know what he said, and I know how he said it."

"So, you really think that Lyle is up to something?"

"Syd, I don't just think it...I know it."

To be continued....

I am once again sorry for the delay with this chapter. Though I can't give an exact time for the next chapter I will try and post it within the next week. Reviews might inspire me to write faster :)


	3. Chapter Three

The Pretender and it's characters don't belong to me and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

Hello Everyone! Well here it is chapter Three, but first let me say a few thank yous...

_Pretender - Thanks for the review, but you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out!_

_CrackerjacknPez - Ah but suspense is fun! (Grins evilly) You're really not going to like the end of this chapter..._

_Ann - Why thank you very much!_

_Crazyrussiangal - Thank you J Don't worry there'll be lots of Jarod in the next chapter!_

_gemini006007 - Thanks a bunch :D_

_Zeilfanaat - Here you go!_

_sky daybreak - Well what do you know...it worked! :D_

_Onisius - wow thanks for the review! Love your stuff by the way...will you update soon?!_

And now on with the story:

**This Pain**

_By Happy Camper_

Chapter Three

He woke with a sudden jolt, the movement jarring his head against the ground where he lay. Sitting up too quickly, the motion of his body caused him to start retching. Stopping only when his mouth burned with the taste of acid, Jarod became aware of his surroundings. He was in the same white room. Feeling wetness on his face, he raised his hand to his nose to realise it was bleeding.

A frown creased his forehead as he tried to recall falling asleep. Only memories of this room persisted. He had no idea how long he had been here. Considering that he hadn't eaten it could not have been more than a day or two. The bitter taste of acid in his mouth turned his thoughts briefly to hunger but there were more pressing matters on his mind.

Though it was comfortably warm in the room, Jarod shivered at the thought of being unconscious in this strange place. It wasn't the Centre...so where was it?

* * *

Lyle listened to the dial tone in his ear. Engaged. He hung up the phone and leaned back in the comfortable chair, elbows resting on the desk top. The thrill at Miss Parker's reaction to him in the elevator that morning was still fresh in his mind. He had taunted her, subtly of course, about her lack of success in capturing the wayward pretender. _All very innocently_, he thought with glee.

It was now simply a case of getting rid of her and her colleagues for a few days while he prepared to do what she had not succeeded in doing...bring Jarod home. It would not be an easy task but it would be worth the effort, if not for the hours of entertainment playing with the pretender, then simply for the look on Parker's face when she realised that she had failed.

Picking up the phone again, Lyle redialled the number. This time the phone rang. After the second ring, it was picked up on the other end.

"This is Lyle...I need you to arrange something for me."

* * *

"So here's what I think Syd," Miss Parker said, pacing his office, "I think that this is a load of crap. We're not going to get anything done just standing around. At the rate Broots is going whatever Lyle is up to will be over before we even have a clue what's going on."

Sydney, standing out of her path, nodded silently. Broots was off somewhere trying to find something on Lyle. He was working non-stop, trying desperately to avoid the wrath of Miss Parker. She wanted everything done _yesterday_. Easier said than done.

Other than trying to keep Miss Parker calm and prevent her from strangling Broots in a fit of rage, there was nothing Sydney could do. It was making him feel very helpless. He understood completely how Miss Parker now felt.

"Miss Parker, he is doing the best he can." Sydney chimed in, just a statement to fill the silence more than anything.

For once she was silent, to tired to complain about Broots and his lack of success.

* * *

His stomach finally calm, Jarod found himself sitting upright, legs drawn up to his chest. A knot of fear and apprehension settled in his stomach. He allowed his gaze to move up the wall, staring into the black lens of the camera. Someone was watching. He stared for a moment. Lost in the black eye, looking back at him. Until the sound of a lock being pulled back brought his attention to the door. He pulled himself unsteadily to his feet as the door swung open.

To be continued... (I know I'm pure evil aren't I?)

Believe it or not, I'm actually already part way into writing chapter four so it might be posted even quicker J That all depends on your lovely reviews....


	4. Chapter Four

The Pretender and it's characters don't belong to me. I'm making no money out of this.

Well, I finally got off my arse and wrote a new chapter. Sorry it isn't longer than usual but I've been suffering from some pretty awful writers block. It was a struggle to even write this much, let alone write a longer chapter. I did actually have the beginning of the chapter written but I was unhappy with the direction it started to go so I had to start again. Hopefully no more writers block, because when I get writers block it tends to last for months. I pulled myself out of it this time by sheer willpower. Anyway, enough of me rambling on...on with the story!

**This Pain**

By Happycamper

_Chapter Four_

Jarod stood shaking, staring at the stranger in the doorway. The man wore a white lab coat. There was a dark stain on one of the sleeves. He wore glasses. His dark beard had a trace of grey through it. His face was neutral but a ugly smile spread across his face.

"Hello," he said, still smiling falsely, "I'm your doctor."

Jarod stared at him in silence. He clenched his jaw in anger, waiting for this man to give him some useful information. The doctor however, seemed to be waiting for Jarod to speak first. They stood in silence, the man in the doorway, arms folded across his chest and Jarod, leaning against the white wall behind him.

Finally, the man spoke again; "Well, if that is all, I will get the orderlies to escort you to our hospital wing...."

"Who are you?" Jarod asked, breaking his silence in favour of getting some information about this place.

"I told you that Jarod. I'm your doctor. I'm going to be taking care of you."

Jarod simply looked back at him, confused over his dodging the question. This was definitely not the Centre. The doctor raised his left arm and beckoned to someone outside the doorway. Another man in a white coat entered, crossing the room and grabbing Jarod's arm. Surprised, Jarod pushed the man away from him weakly.

"Now Jarod, let the men do their job." the doctor said in a bored tone as he left the room. As he left another man entered the room and the two set about strapping Jarod into a wheelchair.

* * *

Lyle sat down opposite the man in the restaurant.

"Lyle," he stated, holding out his hand.

"Names aren't important." the other man said, ignoring the outstretched hand.

Annoyed, Lyle retracted his hand and studied his contact. Cheap suit, going bald and grey, hadn't shaved, _very _unprofessional.

"I was under the impression I would be meeting someone a little higher up." Lyle said with a condescending smile. The other man didn't react.

"Well you must deal with me first."

Lyle opened his menu and looked at the list, bored.

"Your business with my employers?" the stranger asked, propping his elbows on the table.

"You have something I own."

"You know possession is nine tenths of the law."

* * *

Finally getting the pretender strapped into the wheelchair, the orderlies had then placed a blindfold over his eyes. Unable to see, Jarod was unable to memorise the route and therefore unable to gather any useful information about the building. Being blind like this made him nervous, returning memories of his abduction as a child.

The wheelchair bumped over an uneven surface, the entrance to the room. The chair stopped and the brakes were locked into place. The blindfold was pulled off. Jarod was momentarily blinded by the change in light. His surroundings surprised him. He had been brought to an office. The walls were wood panelled. The furniture, beautiful antiques. Someone with fine taste had chosen the paintings on the walls. Sat behind the bare expanse of empty desk sat the bearded doctor. Silently, the doctor lifted up a laptop computer and opened it.

With a glance upward and a movement of his head he ordered the other two men from the room. They were alone.

"Now Jarod, I want you to talk to me."

Jarod stared at him, confused. It was a strange request. He was more used to being asked questions or ordered to reveal information.

"W...why?" Jarod finally asked, curiosity winning out over his desire to stay silent.

"I want to understand you. I am studying you and to do that I must understand you."

Confused once more, Jarod decided that silence was a better option at present. He stared mutely at the man on the other side of the desk.

They sat silently evaluating each other for several minutes. Finally the doctor placed his elbows up on the table, clasping his hands together, he leaned forward.

"Jarod, I know that you don't want to talk to me." He said with a false sincerity, "but I really need you to."

The pretender sat staring back in silence, a slight frown on his face. Sitting back the doctor the doctor stretched his arm out and pushed an intercom button on his desk.

"Could you two come back in here. It seems that our guest is feeling uncooperative."

Uncooperative. Jarod didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Lyle left the restaurant and headed to the waiting car. The driver started the engine on his approach and he got in. The man waiting in the back seat had a laptop computer open.

"The operative in the restaurant placed the tracker in his food. We have a couple of hours."

Lyle smiled. Now it was simply a case of following him back to his boss. He would have his pretender back soon enough.

To be continued....

Okay, I think this going to get angst...erm and maybe there'll be a bit of violence, possibly. So if you have any suggestions or problems with that...the little purple button is right there! Share your thoughts!


	5. Chapter Five

The Pretender and it's characters don't belong to me. I'm making no money out of this.

What can I say? I don't think that there is anyway for me to apologise for the delay with this story. As I said before, I go through writer's block for months at a time. It's taken a couple of e-mails from dedicated readers to get me to write this. I am profoundly sorry for the wait. Unlike my other stories, I'm not sure where this is going to end. But it will end...someday.

Again sorry

I want to thank _Ann, Sabrina, Onisius, Gemini-M, ruby, pez, cecilie Skydaybreak, gemini006007, CrackerjacknPez, Crazyrussiangal, zeilfanaat_ and anyone else who has been reading this story...Thankyou so much all of you. Also a big sorry again.

* * *

**This Pain**

By Happycamper

_Chapter Five_

_You're not the only one to make mistakes...you're not alone. Stop blaming yourself for what you can't control. I know it hurts to feel so helpless. I can't promise that things will get better. I don't think that they ever truly do._

* * *

The man entered the small break room and headed straight for the coffee maker. As he reached for the mug he noticed a small red spot on the sleeve of his shirt. He wiped it with his finger but only managed to smear the red substance across the fabric. Damn, he thought, blood is a bitch to wash out.

As he continued with the action of pouring himself coffee, a second man entered behind him. Glancing back he nodded in acknowledgement at the half wave of his colleague. They both then sat at the small table.

"Just got off duty with Dr. Psycho eh?"

"You mean the blood?...yeah." he replied, staring into his coffee. It tasted foul.

"Yeah, Psycho with a beard that guy. He's about as psychotic, if not more so than Norman Bates."

"I wouldn't say that out loud 'round here." he replied with a warning look, motioning his head to the surveillance camera looking down on them both.

Ignoring his companion the man continued.

"I take it you got to be the first to beat on the new guy. You know I heard a rumour that he's into all sorts of weird shit. Just wait 'til all the fight's out of this new guy, he'll be in there all day everyday..._on his own, cameras off...I heard..._" He was cut off by the beeping of his pager. He glanced down.

"Gotta go man."

* * *

"So where is my darling brother then?" asked Miss Parker, pacing up and down the room as Broots watched her nervously.

"We...well, it looks as though your father sent him somewhere. Uh, I don't know where, all I know is that he took two sweepers and a jet and he's been gone 3 days now."

"I don't like it. Lyle is up to something."

"Hmm, Lyle's _always_ up to something."

"Shut up Broots."

"Yes Miss Parker," he said meekly.

Miss Parker stopped pacing and perched herself on the edge of the desk. She sat in silence for several moments.

"He's up to something involving Jarod. I would bet that if you find out where Lyle is. We find Jarod."

Broots nodded in agreement.

"Broots? That means get to work." she said in a menacing whisper.

"Yes Miss Parker."

* * *

Jarod lay on his back. His breathing shallow. The broken ribs on his right side hurt too much to take a deep breath. They had ripped off his hospital gown early on, but he was not shamed by the cameras, he didn't have the energy to cover himself. He stared up at the ceiling. He could only see out of his right eye. The other was swollen shut, at least he hoped it was just swollen shut. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He turned his head enough to spit some of it out onto the floor by his head. The dark reddish colour of his blood stood out against the pure white of the floor. One of his back teeth felt loose. He pushed against it with his tongue. The pressure offered a brief respite from the throbbing pain in his jawbone, but it only released more blood into his mouth.

He lay on his back staring calmly up at the ceiling as he worked at bringing up the key that he had managed to get off one of the men. He had had no choice but to swallow it. It hurt his empty, bruised stomach. There was no keyhole on his side of the door, but maybe this key would help somehow. Spitting out more blood Jarod reminded himself that he had to keep his hopes up, no matter what.

* * *

Lyle sat at the head of the table, sweepers, their guns drawn, at either side of him. The man from the restaurant sat at the other hand, his wife and teenage daughter, sat either side of him.

"You know I don't want to hurt anyone...actually that's a lie." said Lyle, laughing at his small joke. "I just want some information from you. You can tell me and your wife and your daughter can go." Lyle took the opportunity to wink at the young girl.

"You bastard. I don't know anything. I get a phone call, they tell me what to say and the money is wired to me...that's all!"

Lyle cracked his knuckles and started removing his black leather gloves.

"I want you to know something. I want you to know that I am not above hurting you. I am not above hurting your wife. I am not above hurting your beautiful daughter." he gazed at the girl again while he said this.

"If you touch my daughter I'll..."

"You'll what?" snapped Lyle, "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands. I make the demands." Lyle drew out a gun. "Tell me where I can contact your boss."

"I can't. I don't know."

"Well isn't that a pity." said Lyle with a grin, aiming his gun at the man's wife, "I'll ask you again."

The neighbour's slept silently. The screams weren't loud enough to wake them and the gunshots went unheard thanks to a silencer.

Lyle and the sweepers emerged from the house twenty minutes later with an address and a name.

"They never co-operate. It's as if they know I'm going to kill them anyway. Get the Centre to send someone to clean up the mess inside."

* * *

And now I'm sorry again! Reviews would be nice but I feel so bad for letting people down that I don't deserve them:(

_Working on chapter 6_

- HappyCamper


End file.
